DESTIEL - Dean WinchesterCastiel
by ErodunKealSPN
Summary: Dean and Castiel share a first kiss. Dean comes to reason with his feelings for his best friend. Destiel! Any feedback will be nice and if anyone has any further ideas for another chapter please share.


There was a flutter of his trench coat, a rustle of feathers and he was gone. Dean stared around at the now empty motel room, it seemed strangely bigger when Castiel was no longer in it. A feeling of sadness washed over him as he sat on the edge of the hard motel bed. Dean let out a soft sigh, thinking back to the first time that he met then Dean was unwilling to believe it was all real, after all, where were they when his mother had died? When Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, was pinned to the ceiling and burned alive?

Now? Dean thought angels were dicks, except Cas, Dean had grown to like him, and even if he wouldn't admit it he liked Cas more than a friend, and in some cases, more than a brother.

He was only alone for a few moments before his younger brother, Sam, came through the front door. Dean immediately repressed the feeling of loneliness that Cas had left behind and switched to his 'Game Face'. Sam was juggling five bags in one hand. He crossed the room to set the bags on a tarnished table, as he did so he looked over at Dean. It was always hard to see the emotions behind the mask that Dean wore when around him but Sam couldn't help but feel there was something playing on his brother's mind.

''Whats Up?'' Sam said, His face clearly showing concern for his older brother.

''Nothing...Cas was here''

Sam glanced up briefly. ''Oh.''

Dean thought he saw a smile on Sam's face but a moment later it was gone.

''He just came to check in, to see how we were doing on the Demon hunt, you know.''

There was no mistaking it this time, Sam was openly grinning at Dean. Dean who had been walking around the room packing his things into a Duffel bag, looked up at the sensation that he was being watched.

''What are you so happy about?'' A trace of annoyance in his voice.

Sam ignored the question and returned his attention to the bags on the table. The brothers were running low on funds again, meaning they sometimes had to squat in abandoned buildings for the night or cheap motels with barely edible food to eat.

Sam couldn't believe his brother was so oblivious to what was going on. Dean had always been good at knowing what others felt but when it came to himself and the 'Winchester's Guardian', he was completely ignorant. A sigh escaped his lips as the smile disappeared. He wondered silently to himself if Dean would ever admit he and Cas had strong feelings for each other.

Dean was now distracted by the thought that his little brother knew more about Dean's feelings for Cas than he did himself... It was stupid to think that Dean Winchester, a ladies man, could have these feelings for his best friend. His MALE best friend! Dean pushed the thought to the back of his mind as he re positioned Ruby's Demon Knife wedged between his trousers and back, the feeling of loneliness returned.

Hours after Dean managed to settle into a dreamless sleep he was awoken abruptly to find smoke coming out of the kitchen and Sam to be nowhere in sight. Grabbing the knife from under his pillow he ran swiftly but quietly towards the kitchen.

Making it to the doorway he stopped. He saw a rather flustered and dirty angel desperately trying to stop the smoke and open the over door.

It took him a while to understand what was going on as the sleepiness cleared but as Dean came to the realization that Cas was trying to cook, laughter burst from his mouth making Castiel turn around holding a black smoking dish in his hands. Cas was covered head to toe in flour, his normally dark, Raven hair was sticking up in more angles than one, his face giving him the appearance of a small puppy caught playing in the mud when he wasn't supposed to.

Speaking through barely controlled laughter Dean managed to get the words out, ''Cas, What're you doing?''

He continued to laugh at the adorable mess Castiel was in.

Cas' expression changed from guilt to being innocently hurt by Dean's laughter. Dean stopped laughing and instead smiled as he walked up to Castiel and took the blackened dish from his hands. He looked down at what he assumed was the remains of the pie Sam had brought earlier. Castiel's eyes followed Dean's movements and expressions to the last detail, obviously looking for some kind of response from his hunter friend. However, he was not expecting it when Dean's face softened, he wasn't angry at Cas, his expression was showing affection for the angel who had tried his best to bake him a pie. Cas was clearly confused by the hunters reaction.

''Dean?...''

Cas fell silent as Dean placed his hand under Castiel's chin and pulled him gently toward him before their lips met in the middle. The kiss was equally soft and gentle, almost passionate. It was only for a few seconds, as Dean pulled away from a confused and blushing Castiel, he grinned and wiped some of the flour off of Cas' cheek.

Dean hadn't heard his brother come through the motel door until Sam let out a nervous cough. Dean spun round, he may have been blushing before but it was nothing compared to how red he went as the smug look on Sam's face suggested he had seen everything. Dean was panicking now.

''Sammy! This is...uhh...really not what it looks like, i swear!''

Even as the words tumbled from his lips, Cas had moved to stand beside Dean and had taken hold of his hand in the process. Dean couldn't help but smile smugly to himself, he didn't care if it was wrong for an Angel and a Human to have these feelings for one another. He knew that from then on, nothing could take his angel away from him... not ever.


End file.
